


Reckless

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Slapping, just an excuse for me to write something, worry wart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Reckless

"So what crazy stunt are you about to go off and do  _ now _ , Octavio?"

"I dunno yet, but when you see it, you'll be  _ impresionado, bebé! _ "

I sighed  heavily  at that, shaking my head. "After what you did last time with the grenade and bailing from the hospital, I somehow seriously  _ doubt _ that."

"Ah, come on, stop being such a  _ verruga de preocupación _ !" Octane laughed  wholeheartedly . "It was too boring there! Besides, my legs work just fine! No infection or anything!"

"That's  _ not _ the  _ point _ , Octavio!" I finally snapped. He looked at me with genuine surprise,  his hazel green eyes staring at me wide . Taking a deep breath to calm myself  before I effectively went off the deep end , I continued  quietly , "I  _ watched _ you screw up your legs. I  _ sat _ with you at the hospital while you got prosthetics. Do you know how terrified I was when I was told you just… up and  _ left _ the hospital because you were  _ bored _ ?"

" _ Chica, no lo hice-. _ "

"No. No, I don't want to hear any excuses! You had me worried sick! I thought that the surgery didn't take, that… that you just up and  _ died _ on me!" I exclaimed,  tears stinging at my gray blue orbs. "Maybe  _ you _ don't care what could have happened because you think what you did was awesome and all that, but… but you  _ clearly _ don't think before you jump!"

"Sure I do!" Octane chirped,  trying to quickly bounce back from the shock of me snapping at him. He always did this, always tried to defuse a situation with humor. I already knew just about what was going to come out of his mouth next. My eyes narrowed at him as he continued, "I thought 'maybe I should throw a grenade-'!"

_ Slap! _

Tears continued burning at my eyes even worse now , my hand stinging slightly from the force behind the slap. I normally never would have done that, but… Grabbing him by the front of his crop top, balling up the fabric in my fists, I choked out, "This isn't some  _ joke _ …! I was actually  _ worried _ and  _ scared _ and… and…" I slumped, my grip not so tight anymore on his shirt. I was choking on  broken  sobs, my body trembling. My body tensed slightly as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me.

"I live life in  _ el carril rápido, chica.  _ I don't do slow and easy going. Not my style," Octavio said softly, rubbing my back up and down.  It was probably the most quiet I had ever heard him before. "I was never meant for desk work. I was  _ meant _ to do stunts and motorcross and-."

I placed my hand on his face, trying to quiet him. "I… I know. But it doesn't mean I… that I want you to keep risking your life… not when you just lost your legs…"

The male was quiet for a few moments before he gently took my hand from his face, holding it in his own.  There was a rather hesitant look on his face. "I…  _ guess _ I can… be a little safe. For a while. Only a little though. You can't take high jumps and dope kill cams from me,  _ chica _ ."

"Can't you just… just stay here with me? Until we know for sure that your legs are gonna be fine…?"

"Didn't think you'd be asking me to move in with ya so quick," Octavio snorted. "That's not-."

"No joking. Please. Just… stay for a couple of weeks. Actually  _ rest _ for once. Hell, I'll let you run in circles around the house, I don't care, I just… want you to stay put for once… Whatever craziness you're planning can wait until then…" I hid my face in the crook of his neck then. He simply held me, not saying a word for the longest time. After a while, I felt the tip of his finger press against my cheek teasingly.

"It's not my style,  _ chica _ , but… for my number one, I'll do it. But only cause you're my number one."

I couldn't help the small, goofy smile that tugged at my tear stained cheeks. Looking up at the male, I leaned up, kissing the corner of his lips. "Thank you. And for the record, seeing as to how I'm your  _ partner _ , I  _ better _ be number one!"

Octavio gave his signature jajaja laugh before kissing my temple. "You  _ never _ have to worry about that,  _ me amor _ . Just keep giving me your worries and that spunk of yours and we'll be  _ dos guisantes en una vaina. _ " He ruffled my hair then. "If I place jump pads around, could I jump off the roof in the meantime?"

"Only if you promise to give your hamstrings a break after a while. And I have to look at them after every jump!"

"Deal!"


End file.
